Friends Always With You
by A. Martin
Summary: After Big Time Girlfriends. Camille and Logan get back to being just friends after the incident, of course he finished more depressed than before and someone dares to support him even after his encounter. One-shot. Read and Review!


**Hello again! I suppose you will say to me: Again with another story!**

**Well this is my second one shot in English and really this has been a week with very good ideas. And now I come back with Jagan bromance... again.**

**I hope you like it and this is shorter than the first thing I did... oh well, here we go!**

* * *

Friends Always With You

**I don't own the series and characters of Big Time Rush.**

* * *

Logan looked like Camille walked away from his side slowly; he knew they both would not last long in their relationship... though only lasted for two hours.

But they did not think it would be so hard to keep it, after the events that occurred during the day. Until Logan decided to break up with Camille for being accidentally messed with James, even after he had forgiven her.

Camille left the department and Logan sat on the couch, staring at the floor. He had told her that he would try to get over it, but he knew that it was not going to do it if he would see her all the time just like a friend.

It did not take long to realize that he was crying... remembering what happened with James a few hours ago. About him kissing Camille in attempt to help her with a scene, nearly hitting him when he heard that.

He did not want to hit James anyway, he's like his brother, and even though they have their differences, they will always be first. So preferred to keep his friendship with him before losing him by a relationship with Camille.

Sobs emerged from Logan at the thought of all that and buried his head in his hands, completely forgetting that someone else was in the apartment.

XXX

James was in his room and knew that Logan was in the apartment with Camille, preferred to shut himself up before to be in the middle of the breakup as a fool. He was about to go to the bathroom and suddenly heard sobs.

He did not know whoever the sobs were and decided to open a little the door to spy. But when he opened, his heart was broken by what he saw: Logan was sitting on the couch, crying uncontrollably.

He came out of where he was and made his way to his friend, sitting beside him. Logan sobbed so hard that he did not notice the presence of his friend... until he put a hand on his shoulder.

There Logan, frightened, took his face from his hands and looked at James with a look filled with pain, and that saddened even more to James "You okay?" He asked.

Logan just shook his head and before his friend could do anything, he wrapped his arms around James, his head buried in his chest.

Surprised, James did the same action, placing his right hand on Logan's hair while the other rubbed his back, pulling him closer to him and burying his face over his hair.

They stayed that way for several minutes, and Logan was still crying. At that moment James began to move his right hand to stroke his hair and rocking him, until minutes later managed to calm him down almost completely.

When he did, Logan separated himself a little from James "I'm sorry" was all Logan said, looking down in shame.

"Why?," asked his friend a little confused "For everything that happened today, and for break down like that in front of you," he said again, looking at the other guy next to him.

James just hugged his friend, "Hey, I caused all this mess and... you don't have to apologize for crying, you have every right to do so," he said, causing a small smile on Logan.

At that moment he returned to James' arms, tears streaming down his face again, "I never thought it would end like this," he said, his voice raspy. While James just held him, keeping his arm around him and rubbing his shoulder.

"I know," was all James said and saw Logan was crying again, so he began to wipe away his tears with his free hand. There was silence then, it only heard Logan's sniffles.

Until Logan decides to break the silence "Thank you James... for everything," he said snuggling further into his friend "You're welcome Logan, I love you" James said.

"I love you too," said Logan and both fell on the couch enjoying each other's company. Until both fall asleep in each other's arms and Logan looked happier.

Maybe he can go back at some time with Camille, but he never going to lose his friends because they will always be with him until the end.

* * *

**End of the story... hey, is it my imagination or this story ended something unusual?**

**Oh well... I hope you liked it and let me reviews!**


End file.
